The Carnal Altercation Manipulation
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: (One Shot) Sheldon and Amy get into a fight right before Leonard and Penny's wedding. How will it be resolved? Rated M for some Make Up Lovin.


Sheldon was sitting in the living room of his apartment fixing his tie and making sure his short hair was in perfect order. He took a step back and glanced at himself in the mirror on the wall and took in the sight before him. He was dressed in a tuxedo very similar to the one he had worn to Howard and Bernadette's wedding a few years prior. Now, here he was getting ready for Penny and Leonard's wedding and still recovering from all of the change that had swept through his life in the last year. He had returned from his journey across the states a… somewhat changed man. He had sorted out his career issues and accepted the fact that he would no longer be Leonard's roommate. He also decided to embrace his relationship with Amy and appreciate her for all she was worth. He asked her to move in with him and within just a short couple of months their relationship blossomed into something he would have never imagined. They understood each other on a level that nobody could even fathom. They became intimate to Amy's surprise not long after living together. Everything had fallen in to place.

Until last night.

They had been discussing Penny and Leonard's wedding and despite the rapid rate of acceleration in their relationship lately, the thought of marriage still terrified Sheldon. Amy hadn't realized what she had done when she said 'when we get married, I'd like…' and she was shocked when Sheldon reacted so negatively.

"_Amy, are you never satisfied with the pace we are going with this relationship? We moved in together, we are having intercourse, we sleep in the same bed, yet here you are bringing up marriage as though we should be considering it right now. Would you please just take a step back and stop pushing me into furthering our relationship for once?"_

"_Sheldon! I didn't say I wanted to get married now- wait. Pushing you into furthering our relationship? You asked _me _to move in-"_

"_Yes! After you harassed me for years on the subject. Your constant nagging-"_

"_Nagging? Sheldon! When you came back home you asked me to move in because you said, and I quote, "_I don't want to live without you" _and you say that came from me nagging you? Please!"_

_Sheldon could feel his anger rising. He didn't like it when Amy threw his progress in his face and used it against him in arguments. He felt himself getting hot and he was sure his ears were turning red. He wanted to halt this before it could go any further, but Amy pressed on._

"_Guess who initiated sex for the first time? It was you, Dr. Sheldon Cooper! And I suppose that is my fault as well?" she asked crossing her arms as she observed him shifting in his seat on the couch. _

"_Of course. You and everyone else we are associated with pushed the idea of coitus since the day we met. It was inevitable that we would eventually reach that point-"_

"_God, Sheldon! You are unbelievable! I thought you were a changed man! A man who actually appreciated me and wanted to show me how much he loved me through intimacy, but no. You're still the same scared little boy who hides behind his own 'logic' and blames his problems on everyone but himself"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Sheldon asked rising from his seat. His eyes were black with anger and he started walking towards her quickly but Amy didn't budge. She didn't back up, she didn't even flinch. She looked him dead in the eyes when she spoke._

"_You're a coward. I thought you had grown into a respectable man capable of loving his girlfriend fully and being proud of it. But no, you haven't changed a bit have you? I don't know why I thought things would be any different"_

_She turned to walk away from him and Sheldon grabbed her arm to stop her. He gripped her forearm hard enough to jerk her and she screamed_

"_Don't touch me, Sheldon!" with that, she pulled herself away from him and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. She slammed it hard enough to make a few of his figurines shake on the shelves and he knew that Penny and Leonard had no doubt heard the fight across the hall. He knew better than to try and go into the bedroom that night, so he was forced to sleep on the couch. No more words were exchanged that evening._

Now, Sheldon was standing in the living room looking at himself in the mirror asking _what have I done?_ She was still refusing to speak to him. He had gone into the bedroom to grab his tux and she was cold with him. She wouldn't look at him but he could see the glare in her features. He decided it was best to change in the bathroom. When he came out into the living room, she had shut the door of the bedroom to change in peace. So Sheldon stood in the living room and waited. He waited and stared at his reflection as thoughts raced through his head.

_What do I do? Was she right? How do I fix this? Is she going to leave me? How am I supposed to deal with all of this today?_

He checked the time and noticed that they needed to be heading to the chapel. He swallowed as he realized that he needed to confront Amy. She had been so cold with him for the last 13 hours he wasn't even sure how to approach her. Would she immediately start screaming at him again? Would she demand he go to the chapel by himself?

Sheldon walked towards the bedroom door and lightly knocked before opening it. He felt his face heat up as he saw Amy sitting on the bed in her light blue bride's maid dress that showed far more skin than he was used to. It was strapless and Penny demanded she not wear a cardigan of any sort. Her hair was curled and she had her contacts in, which she rarely used. The main focus of Sheldon's attention was her legs. She had one leg lifted as she finished strapping on a pair of black high heels that accented every beautiful part of her body. Those legs, he always knew they would be the death of him. The first day she decided to forgo her tights was a bad day for him. He instantly became obsessed with those long, smooth legs that were beautifully sculpted. Today was no different.

Amy looked up at him, still with a glare and asked

"What?"

"We need to get going. Are you about ready?"

She simply nodded and got up to grab her purse before walking past him and heading for the door. _Well… at least she didn't yell._

The drive to the chapel was silent. Sheldon had preferred that because he was terrified of what might come out of her mouth if she decided to speak. He didn't think he could handle any harsh words today; there was already too much going on.

They arrived and were met with the rest of the gang as they got ready for the wedding. Everything was set up beautifully and when the time came, everything ran smoothly. Sheldon was standing on Leonard's side along with Raj and Howard. He stole a glance at Amy who was standing on Penny's side and had a content look on her face. He was happy to see her looking a bit less angry than earlier; then again he doubted she would show her disappointment during her friend's wedding. Amy kept her focus on her duties as a bride's maid and Sheldon tried his best not to make it obvious that she was currently the only thing on his mind.

After the wedding everyone headed to a nice hotel for the reception. Amy still had not spoken to Sheldon. She had barely looked at him; the only time she did was when Leonard kissed Penny during the ceremony. She glanced at him for just a moment with a sad look in her green eyes that left a painful feeling in Sheldon's chest.

The gang had decided to just rent rooms at the hotel for the night since there would be obvious alcohol consumption that would render all of them unable to drive. Sheldon was taking the bags up to his and Amy's room and was surprised to find that she was already in there. She sat on the bed facing away from him and Sheldon was almost too scared to walk in front of her and look at her. He stood there in the doorway and dropped the bags and swallowed.

"Amy…"

She didn't move. She didn't even flinch. She just sat there motionless but at last, he heard her voice.

"You never want this to happen for us, do you?"

Sheldon wasn't sure what she meant at first, but he quickly picked up on the fact that she was talking about the wedding. _Why does she keep bringing this up? She knows it's uncomfortable for me._ He knew he had to face this at one time or another, so he shut the door behind him and walked in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Amy… I told you last night how I felt about this-"

"Yes _Sheldon_, I was there! I heard everything you said! How you blamed me for pushing you into letting me move in, pushing you into intimacy, I heard it all!"

"Amy I wasn't blaming you-"

"Then what would you call it, Sheldon? Obviously the steps we've taken in our relationship haven't been enjoyable for you so you know what? It's all off the table"

Amy got up and started re packing everything into her bag and she put her heels back on.

"No more sex, no more touching, I'll move back into my apartment. Everything can go back to exactly the way you prefer it. No change, no advancement, and then maybe I won't be blamed for your unhappiness-"

"Who said I was unhappy?!" Sheldon was getting angry now. Amy was taking back everything that they had achieved in the last few months and he was not about to have all of those moments ripped away from him. She just didn't understand what he was saying, and she wasn't trying to understand. She just kept getting angry and now she was acting irrationally. He stood in front of the door to stop her from leaving and she glared at him and hissed

"Get out of my way, Sheldon"

He stood his ground. He crossed his arms and looked down at her and shook his head.

"No. You aren't leaving. You're not moving back into your apartment and you're not putting a stop to our intimacy. I won't allow it"

"You won't allow- Are you kidding me? You're forbidding me from doing what I want?"

Amy was surprised when Sheldon grabbed the bag out of her hand and threw it across the room. He looked down at her, his eyes as black as coal and he picked her up by her hips and threw her on the bed in front of them. She yelped as she landed on the mattress but before she could get up, Sheldon's body was on top of hers. Her thoughts instantly became fuzzy as she felt the warmth of Sheldon's hands roaming across her bare shoulders and right behind his hands were his soft lips grazing at her skin. She tried so hard to focus on getting away from him but she knew it was going to be a tough fight. Sheldon's weight was too much for her and he bore down on her body and she felt herself sink into the mattress. She let out a breath that she had apparently been holding as Sheldon's lips moved across her collarbone to the center of her neck. She felt a moist kiss being placed against her throat and she closed her eyes; she was losing this fight. She sighed and arched her back as she felt his tongue tasting the skin of her neck and her hands instinctively moved around his neck and gripped onto his short hair. She could feel her body betraying her; her breathing became rapid and she was sure her eyes were dilated at this point. She felt a familiar wetness down below that only Sheldon could bring out of her and he was working his magic on her right now.

"Sheldon…"

That was all she could get out of her mouth before his lips moved to her ear and he gently nibbled on the lobe, causing Amy to lightly gasp. She arched her body against his and she felt his erection pressing into her thigh as her body begged to get closer to his. Sheldon sensed the change in her and he whispered in her ear

"I know what makes you tick, Amy Farrah Fowler…"

His hands hand's moved around her back and found the zipper to her dress and she felt cool air against her skin as he slowly pulled it down, his lips still to her ear.

"I know how to make you moan"

His fingers traced her spine as he ran them up her back and sunk his nails into the back of her neck. Amy had to fight back a moan so she bit her lip and closed her eyes as Sheldon took control of her body. She felt the dress being pulled from her body, leaving her only in her panties. She swallowed as Sheldon put her dress on the chair next to the bed and he took a good long look at her. He felt his erection growing as he stared down at his girlfriend beneath him. _Those legs, those hips, those breasts…I need all of it._ He laid on top of her again and kissed his way up her neck again to rest his lips against her ear causing her to shudder.

"Do you really want to give this up?" he asked as he moved his hands down to her breasts and gently stroked her nipples with his fingers before giving them a firm squeeze. Amy squirmed beneath him and struggled to organize her thoughts. _This is wrong. We were fighting, he hurt me. I shouldn't want this. I should walk away._ She was ripped from her own mind when she felt Sheldon's lips hover over hers and just as she thought he might kiss her, he whispered

"I can stop this right now"

She knew he had already won. She was in no position to say no to him now. Her body was now his to explore and she wanted him to have his way with her. Sheldon had an effect on her that could only be described as crippling when she was under his spell. He had taken control of her and all she could say was

"Please… don't stop"

Their lips met and the intensity was almost overwhelming for the both of them. Sheldon kissed Amy passionately and let his tongue taste every part of her mouth that he had grown to love. He felt her tongue battling with his and his erection was close to breaking the zipper on his pants. He pulled off his suit jacket and worked on his bow tie and Amy began to help him remove the layers that covered everything that was about to make her a very happy woman. She nearly ripped the dress shirt open and threw it before grabbed the bottom of his white t shirt and pulling it above his head. When his chest became exposed her lips found his skin and assaulted his pectoral muscles along with his neck and collar bone. Sheldon undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear and Amy looked down at him and bit her lip. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he had hid that from her all of those years. She pulled off her panties and looked up at Sheldon to gauge his reaction. He looked like a man with a mission; a goal to complete. He crawled over her and positioned himself at her warm entrance and Amy closed her eyes and waited for him to fill her. She felt him ease in slightly but it wasn't enough for her; all of the built up anger and frustration needed to be taken care of right now and she knew what his game was. He was going to make her ask for it.

"Sheldon… please"

His hands moved to her face and he gently cupped it and looked in her eyes. That look was almost too much for her to handle and she felt her body quiver under the stare of his blue orbs. He ran his finger over her bottom lip and whispered

"Please… what?"

She shivered under his touch and shifted her hips trying to take in more of him in any way she could. She needed all of him; even that wouldn't be enough. He responded by pushing himself deep inside her slowly and whispering

"Is this what you want?" Amy trembled as she felt his length devour her as he did every time he went inside of her. She would never get used to his feeling. She shuddered and dug her nails into his shoulders and leaned her head back against the pillow.

"S-Sheldon…"

He pushed himself inside her completely and began to move within her and he closed his eyes as his body became one with hers. Sheldon kissed her lips again and kept their mouths connected as he sped up his movement and moved his hands to those hips of hers he loved so much. He got into a steady rhythm and thrusted deep inside of her and he watched her back arch up and her chest rise against his own. He loved then he could see the pleasure he was giving her by her movements; he loved watching her body react to his touch. He moved his lips down to the center of her chest and placed kisses down the middle of her body and he took advantage of her angled position to thrust even deeper inside her causing her to scream.

"Sheldon! Yes, please… that feels… a-amazing" she could barely finish her sentencing because he was already complying with her demand. He continued to thrust as deep as he could inside of her and Amy's body had a mind of its own now. Her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her legs around his waist, aching to pull him even deeper if it were possible. Her hands moved up to his face and she gently touched it as she felt emotion take over her body. She let go of all the anger she had been holding onto from the previous night and realized that these were the moments that mattered. These were the moments she never wanted to forget.

She held his face in her hands and his eyes opened, displaying a look that could only be described as hungry and determined. Her chest heaved as her breathing became heavier and she whispered

"I never want to lose this"

Sheldon could hear the sincerity in her voice as the words dripped from her lips. Her eyes struck him in a way that only she could and he felt his heart ache with love and pride as his body continued to move with hers. He leaned his head down to press his forehead against hers and he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead but he didn't care. All he cared about was the woman underneath him and the love that he felt for her.

"You will never lose this. You will never lose me. I'll always be here with you"

Sheldon wasn't one for showing his feelings but there was no hiding the way he felt right now. He never wanted to lose Amy and he would take back every mean thing he ever said if it meant he could keep her forever. His heart ached thinking about how he had hurt her and how she questioned his feelings for her. He couldn't let that keep happening. He wouldn't allow her to question his love for her anymore.

Amy's eyes began to glisten with tears of emotion but soon her body was controlled by the pleasure she was feeling as Sheldon continued to pound into her. She began to moan and her breaths became short as she gripped his shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist.

"S-Sheldon I'm getting close"

Sheldon could feel her walls tightening around him. The sweat covered her body making her skin glow in a beautiful way and he licked his lips as he took in the picture in front of him. He leaned down to capture her lips with his own and whispered

"Let go for me, Amy"

It wasn't long before Amy's body responded to Sheldon's request and she felt herself being overpowered with the pleasure of climax. She moaned loudly and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could so he could embrace the feel of her skin against his own. She responded by wrapping her arms around him as well and she felt the immediate closeness they shared that she never thought they would. She felt connected with him; she felt that no matter how close they got they would never be close enough to satisfy her. She needed every inch of him to be pressed against her; she wanted all of him.

They held each other as Amy came down from her climax and Sheldon wasn't far behind. She felt him pulsing inside of her and she sighed because she loved the feeling. She would never tire of Sheldon being inside of her and the feeling his body gave right before climax was something that could only be described as magical.

He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as his moans became longer and more pronounced. Amy closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair and whispered

"Your turn…Let go for me now"

The low tone of Amy's voice combined with his hold on her and her hands running through his hair sent Sheldon in a spiral of pleasure as he let the climax take over his body. He released his warmth inside of her and he moaned louder than Amy had ever heard him moan before. She wasn't sure if it was all the emotion built behind their love making or that he had held back so long for her to climax, but he was in a state of pure bliss. She leaned her head back as she let Sheldon release himself within her and his body slowed down almost to a stop. Amy felt her body relax as Sheldon collapsed on top of her. His breathing was still rapid but after a few minutes he eventually slowed and relaxed along with her and she leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

"We totally forgot about the reception" she said as she stroked his hair gently with her fingertips. He sighed in disappointment and looked up at her.

"Well, there's no way we can clean up and go down there _now_. My body is spent. I just want to lay here with you for the rest of the night" Amy smiled and shifted her body downwards a bit so Sheldon could wrap his arms around her and lay his head on top of hers. She closed her eyes and she felt how sweaty their skin was as they held each other and she silently hoped Sheldon would be too tired to care.

"I hope they don't get mad at us for not being there" Amy whispered as she settled into Sheldon's arms.

"I wrote them a check for 500 dollars as their wedding present. They won't be mad for long"

They continued to lay there holding each other for what felt like minutes but turned into hours. Amy felt her body wanting to sleep but she didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to lose this feeling she had with Sheldon and she was afraid of going back to a dark place with him. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject of her fight. To her surprise, Sheldon was the first to bring it up.

"I'm sorry for all of those things I said to you. I… have truly enjoyed every advancement in our relationship and I don't _blame_ you for anything. I don't want you to think that I haven't loved every moment shared between us"

Amy simply nodded and kept her eyes closed. She appreciated what Sheldon was saying, but she didn't want to touch the subject any further. She wanted to just enjoy the closeness with him. She didn't want to risk another argument because the main problem was still there. It was as if Sheldon read her mind when he approached that topic.

"I do want to marry you, Amy. I have planned on marrying you for a long time. I did get apprehensive when you mentioned it yesterday because I felt like everything was happening so fast and I felt the pressure to take our relationship even further rather quickly. But I have every intention of being with you for the rest of my life, Amy. Someday, I will propose to you and we will have a wedding. We will become husband and wife and we will tackle the science world as Dr. and Dr. Cooper. I just… want to enjoy where we are at right now"

Amy felt the smile creep on to her face and a small, joy filled tear slipped down her cheek. The moments where Sheldon was completely honest with her were the best. They were rare, but they always yielded fantastic results. She placed a soft kiss against his chest and whispered

"That's Dr. Fowler-Cooper to you"

She heard him giggle, and that felt good. It wasn't long before sleep took over both of them as they were wrapped safely in each other's arms.


End file.
